No one else but you T
by LuPhexHG
Summary: TRADUCCION Summary: Basada en la película No Other Woman  no necesariamente igual . Blaine esta engañando a Kurt con Sebastián. Kurt empieza a sospechar y lo descubre. Eso es básicamente
1. Chapter 1

Holaaap (: Aquí les traigo una nueva traducción. Está historia es de gemstone01, quién me dio la autorización para traducirla. Consta de 3 capítulos, por ahora aquí les djeor el primero (:

* * *

><p>No one else but you<p>

**INICIO**

Kurt comenzó a notar los cambios en Blaine dos semanas después de que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Todo comenzó con Blaine diciéndole a Kurt que Sebastian tenía un tío que trabajaba en el teatro local. Sebastian había dicho que podía llevar a Blaine ahí para ver si podía formar parte del teatro. Blaine estaba tan emocionado y Kurt pensaba que nada podría pasar desde que el menor le había dicho que Sebastian no significaba nada para él.

El chico de pelo rizado se hizo más distante.

Aún conservaban su MAP* al mínimo cuando caminaban por los pasillos de McKinley, pero ya ni se tomaban de las manos durante los ensayos del Glee Club. Trató de preguntarle a Blaine al respecto, pero él no le tomaba importancia, y el asunto quedaba olvidado cuando ambos se encontraban en su cuarto.

Ese fin de semana se suponía que iban a salir, pero Blaine se excusó diciendo que necesitaba visitar a sus abuelos. Kurt no le hizo ninguna pregunta.

Ese lunes, Santana lo felicitó por "marcar su territorio", por así decirlo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No seas modesto, porcelana; tu chico tiene un chupetón que podría durar por días."

"No noté que le estaba haciendo uno."

Al ver la mirada afligida en el rostro de Kurt, Santana entró en acción y lo arrastró hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez sentados en su carro, ella comenzó el interrogatorio.

"¿Eres el que le hizo ese chupetón?"

El otro negó con su cabeza.

"¿Tienes alguna razón para pensar que "cejas" te está engañando a tus espaldas?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y le dijo todo sobre Sebastian. La manera en que siempre miraba a Blaine y decía cosas sexuales de él. Kurt sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos al pensar que su novio lo engañaba.

"Déjate de eso Hummel, y lucha."

"¿Por qué debería luchar por algo que se supone que es mío?"

"¿No entiendes?, el amor es como dicen, un campo de batalla, si no te defiendes, perderás."

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Deja lo delicado y saca lo sexy. Busca jeans más apretados, desabotónate tus camisas. Haz cualquier cosa para asegurarte de que no se aparte."

FIN DE SEMANA DE BLAINE

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto." Dije mientras Sebastian alternaba entre besar y chupar mi cuello hasta mi clavícula.

Sebastian me miró, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria me hicieron gemir. "Sigues diciendo eso, pero seguimos haciéndolo de todos modos."

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi estómago mientras nos besábamos, comenzó a quitarme mis pantalones al igual que yo a él.

"Esto no significa nada Blaine, sólo estamos divirtiéndonos." Dijo Sebastian tranquilizándome.

NORMAL POV

Blaine se encontró con Kurt en el casillero del más alto durante la hora de salida. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido.

"Hola Kurt." Saludó Blaine al besar a su novio, Kurt no respondió el beso, así que Blaine se retiró rápidamente dándole una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Hay algo mal, cariño?"

El chico delgado se volvió hacia su novio. "Sólo molesto por lo que la entrenadora Sylvester está diciendo de mi padre."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente. "Esa mujer tiene algo."

"Hablando de algo, ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?" Kurt vio como Blaine se subía el cuello de su camisa sin comprender que el chupetón no era visible para Kurt en primer lugar.

"Sólo un salpullido por nadar en el lago. Mi abuela me advirtió que no, pero tuve la tentación." Explicó Blaine.

"Debes ser propenso a las tentaciones entonces, mejor cuídate Frodo, asegúrate que la tentación valga la pena." Comentó Santana al pasar con Brittany en dirección a la práctica de porristas.

Blaine vio que Kurt tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro mientras observaba la figura de Santana alejarse. "¿Todo bien?"

Kurt terminó de poner las cosas que no necesitaba en su casillero y arregló su bolso. "Ella tiene razón, sin embargo, algunas tentaciones no valen la pena. Pero supongo que depende, algunas personas se tientan incluso arriesgando algo importante para ellos. ¿Eres ese tipo de persona, Blaine?"

BLAINE'S POV

"¿Él sabe?" preguntó Jeff a través de la pantalla de la computadora.

"No estoy seguro." Respondí.

"Si está lanzándote indirectas así, creo que él está sospechando. Mejor pon fin a esto ahora Blaine."

Me quedé en silencio cuando Jeff terminó de hablar.

"Oh no Blaine, simplemente no, ¿Estás diciéndome que te has enamorado de Sebastian? ¿Qué hay de Kurt?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Nada de eso. Yo escogeré a Kurt"

Jeff asintió con la cabeza, aún con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro.

"Lo amo." Insistí. "Kurt es el único al que amo."

NORMAL POV

Blaine decidió ir a la casa de Sebastian al día siguiente después de que las clases terminarán. Lo encontró sentado solo en el comedor con un paste de cumpleaños en frente de él.

"¿Es tu cumpleaños?"

"Muy obvio." Respondió Sebastian mirando el pastel.

"¿Dónde están todos, tus padres?

"Quién sabe, pensé que podrían estar aquí ya que se supone que es un día especial y todo. Pero creo que para ellos no es un día especial después de todo." Dijo Sebastian con amargura.

Blaine sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que sus propios padres no tenían en cuenta su cumpleaños. "Lo celebraré contigo."

Sebastián rió. "¿Hablas en serio?"

Blaine se limitó a asentir con una mirada determinada en su rostro. Después de disfrutar de la comida, se sentaron en el sofá a ver TV.

"Gracias Blaine, fuiste la única persona dispuesta a pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo." Dijo Sebastian mientras besaba al menor.

Comenzó suave, pero luego se convirtió rápidamente en apasionado. El más alto llevó a Blaine a su habitación y lo empujó hacia la cama.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Al encender las luces de su habitación, Blaine se sorprendió de ver a Kurt sentado en su cama. El más alto estaba en bóxers y con una camisa con los botones desabrochados.

"Bienvenido a casa." Saludó Kurt acercándose a Blaine para besarlo apasionadamente.

Blaine lo empujó suavemente, pero puso sus manos en los hombros de Kurt. "¿Qué está pasando, Kurt?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quería darte una sorpresa." Comenzó a besar el cuello de Blaine, pero paró cuando olió una colonia diferente en su novio. Kurt miró a Blaine. "¿No estás de humor?

"Sólo estoy cansado, Kurt, y además necesito tomar una ducha." Explicó Blaine.

"¿Hay alguien más? ¿Es Sebastian?" preguntó Kurt seriamente.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No hay nadie más, Kurt, sólo tú. Sebastian es sólo un amigo. Ahora debo ir a tomar una ducha, y después de eso podemos acostarnos y abrazarnos."

El menor comenzó a ir al baño, se dio vuelta para ver que Kurt estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, de espaldas a él. "Kurt, te amo." Dijo Blaine firmemente, pero Kurt no le respondió.

* * *

><p>MAP*: Muestra de afecto en público, en inglés PDA, public display of affection.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

Holaap (: Graciaas por sus reviews (: Estuve casi siempre de acuerdo en algunas cosas..tambien me molesto bastante la actitud de Blaine ¬¬ y como le puede hacer eso a Kurt! u.u

Para aclarar un punto, no necesariamente el fic debe ser igual a la película "No other Woman" ..tal vez parecido..no igual (:

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.

* * *

><p>No one else but you<p>

**INICIO**

Al caminar Kurt por los pasillos de McKinley atrapó miradas apreciativas de las chicas e incluso chicos, aunque más tarde lo negarían si les preguntaran. Vestía jeans negros apretados que mostraban perfectamente su trasero y acentuaban sus piernas; en la parte superior llevaba una camisa azul con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados exhibiendo su impecable piel blanca como la leche. También adicionó un movimiento extra a sus caderas haciendo que uno de los jugadores de hockey choque directo a los casilleros.

Kurt hizo como que no se dio cuenta, pero estaba temblando por dentro, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas que le daban. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera se vestía así! ¡Estaba sin sus capas! Al llegar a su casillero se dobló un poco para dejar su bolso y un silbido se oyó, dándose la vuelta vio que eran Noah y Finn.

Noah llevaba una mirada apreciativa mientras que Finn tenía una horrorizada, este último se quitó rápidamente su sudadera con capucha para rodearla en Kurt. "¿No tienes frío, Kurt? Debes tener frío. Puck, ¿Debe sentir frío, no?"

Kurt alejó la sudadera. "¿Qué está mal contigo, Finn?"

"No, la pregunta es ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Qué estás vistiendo?" respondió Finn mientras trataba de envolver a Kurt con la sudadera de nuevo, pero fue alejada de nuevo.

"Esto, es lo que se llama ropa, Finn." Respondió Kurt. "¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan?

"A mí sí." Respondió Puck sonriendo mientras Finn le daba una mirada disgustada.

"Gracias Noah, ¿Ves, Finn? A Noah le gustan."

"¿A quién le importa lo que piense? Es Puck, a él le gusta todo lo que se ve sexy." Respondió Finn.

Kurt sonrió ante eso. "¿Crees que me veo sexy?" preguntó con un tono de burla en su voz.

Finn se puso nervioso. "Espera...yo...quiero decir que...no...Okay, te estás burlando de mí. No voy a responderte eso, soy tu hermano."

Puck comenzó a reír mientras Kurt se volvía hacia su casillero para tomar los libros que necesitaba para esa mañana.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a dejar las capas?" preguntó Kurt mientras se inclinaba en el casillero al costado de Kurt.

"Sólo quería tratar de ser más audaz. Quiero decir, es último año, tengo que cambiar algunas cosas." Respondió Kurt.

Puck asintió con la cabeza. "Te escuchó."

"¿Podrías por lo menos abrocharte?" preguntó Finn mientras llegaba al botón de la camisa de Kurt, pero Kurt lo quitaba con una palmada en sus manos.

"No, Finn." Respondió Kurt aumentando un poco la voz.

"Bien, Blaine a lo mejor está de tu lado, ¿Dónde está de todos modos?" preguntó Finn mientras buscaba en los pasillos.

"No sé." Dijo Kurt al recordar el sentimiento de rechazo de la noche pasada. Él no esperó a que Blaine saliera de la ducha y se dirigió a su auto y se fue a casa. Ignoró los textos y llamadas pérdidas de su novio.

"Ahí está." Dijo Finn y Kurt se volvió hacia su izquierda para ver a Blaine caminar hacia ellos.

"Hola chicos." Saludó Blaine. "Hola Kurt...wow." La mirada del menor se demoró desde el pecho expuesto de Kurt hasta sus piernas y arriba de nuevo.

Puck se burló ante la mirada asombrada en el rostro de Blaine. "Parece que alguien va a obtener algo esta noche."

Finn alejó al chico del mohawk. "Amigo, no necesitaba escuchar eso."

Cuando Finn y Puck se fueron, Kurt se ocupó de organizar sus libros en su bolso. Blaine trató de tomar su mano, pero Kurt la apartó con el pretexto de arreglar algo en su casillero.

Blaine no trató de tomar su mano de nuevo. "Te fuiste cuando salí de la ducha la noche de ayer."

"Lo sé." Respondió Kurt mientras cerraba su casillero aún no mirando a Blaine.

"Kurt, ¿Estás molesto conmigo?" preguntó Blaine suplicante, deseando que Kurt lo mirara.

"No lo sé. ¿Debería?" preguntó Kurt. _'Dime la verdad, Blaine'_

"Estaba cansado ayer por la noche, Okay, estaba con los Warblers." Dijo Blaine, bueno, con un Warbler. "Por favor, sólo mírame, Kurt."

Siguió hablando. "Sabes cuánto los extraño, sólo quería verlos." Dijo Blaine sinceramente.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Okay."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. "No."

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza. "Haré de todo para que estés bien. Tengo la casa para mí solo este fin de semana y vamos a pasarlo juntos, sólo nosotros dos. Ven, te llevaré a tu clase." Dijo Blaine tendiéndole la mano.

Kurt la tomó y el otro apretó su mano tranquilizadoramente.

'_Por favor, no estés mintiéndome.'_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Por mucho que lo intentara, Kurt no podía estar molesto con Blaine por mucho tiempo, ese viernes en la noche se quedaron hasta tarde viendo películas de Disney abrazados. Al estar en su tercera película, Kurt oyó suaves ronquidos procedentes de Blaine, se acomodó y sonrío al ver la mirada tranquila en el rostro de Blaine.

La mirada de Kurt se volvió hacia el celular de Blaine en la mesa, el cuál vibraba por un nuevo mensaje. Suavemente desenvolvió los brazos de Blaine alrededor de él y tomó el celular de su novio de la mesa.

Ver el nombre de Sebastian en la pantalla le hizo leer el mensaje

Realmente te extraño Blaine, gracias por estar

Conmigo el pasado martes, estar solo

Contigo fue divertido

Kurt sintió su corazón detenerse ante eso, Blaine le dijo que estuvo con los Warblers ese martes. Miró a Blaine y se alejó suavemente para ir al baño. Una vez que cerró la puerta, con las manos temblorosas tomó el celular y marcó el número de Sebastian.

"Hola sexy, estaba esperando una llamada tuya desde el miércoles. La noche que tuvimos fue increíble, te estás volviendo muy bueno en la cama." Dijo Sebastian.

Kurt tenía una mano sobre su boca para ahogar sus sollozos.

"¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo? Y no te preocupes por tu novio, no tiene que saber...Blaine, hola, ¿Estás ahí?"

Kurt terminó la llamada, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado en el baño sollozando. Pero luego salió de él. De pie se miró en el espejo y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

Blaine era suyo, nadie se lo iba a quitar. Sólo tenía que demostrárselo a Sebastian.

Dirigiéndose hacia Blaine, se acostó encima de él y comenzó a besar su cuello, el otro chico gimió, "¿Kurt?" preguntó aturdido.

"Te quiero* Blaine." Dijo al besarlo, Blaine respondió con entusiasmo y profundizó el beso levantándose y acostando a Kurt en el sofá, por lo que el muchacho delgado estaba debajo de él.

Volvieron a besarse y Blaine comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Kurt. Cuando la camisa fue tirada al suelo, Blaine comenzó a besar el pecho al descubierto.

Al estar Blaine ocupado, Kurt sacó el celular de su bolsillo y una vez más marcó el número de Sebastian, después de asegurarse de que la llamada fue aceptada, colocó el celular sobre la mesa.

"Mmmm Blaine." Gimió Kurt cuando Blaine chupó la parte sensible de su cuello.

"Dios, Kurt, eres tan bello, tan perfecto. Te amo tanto." Dijo Blaine mientras se quitaba su camisa.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Estaba sorprendió cuando Blaine terminó la llamada. ¿Qué diablos? Estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Sonriendo al ver el nombre de Blaine, respondí rápidamente. "Hola Bla..."

"Mmmm Blaine." Escuché que alguien gemía en la otra línea.

"Dios, Kurt, eres tan bello, tan perfecto. Te amo tanto." Sentí algo apretar mi pecho al oír eso.

A medida que continuaban gimiendo y gimiendo, terminé la llamada. Sentado en la cama, me encontraba shockeado. Blaine no debe significar nada para mí, se supone que sólo son encuentros. Ningún apego emocional involucrado, puramente físico. Pero el hecho es que cuando Blaine vino a mi casa en mi cumpleaños y se quedó conmigo me sentí feliz...me sentí importante...me sentí amado.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

"Entonces ¿Cómo fue su fin de semana juntos?" preguntó Rachel mientras ella y Kurt entraban al centro comercial.

"Bien." Contestó Kurt.

"¿Sólo bien? ¿No vas a decir cuan romántico fue tu fin de semana?" preguntó Rachel.

"No." Dijo Kurt simplemente antes de voltearse hacia ella. "Necesito decirte algo."

El chico delgado actualizó a Rachel sobre lo que había esto ocurriendo en su relación con Blaine. Después de eso, Rachel tenía una mirada horrorizada en su rostro. "No puedo creerlo."

Kurt se río sin ganas. "Quiero olvidarlo ya."

"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Kurt?" preguntó Rachel al notar que Kurt parecía distraído por algo, al girar vio a un chico alto. "¿Es ese?"

Kurt asintió. "Creo que deberías dejarme, Rachel."

"Claro, te veo en la escuela." Rachel se alejó.

Sebastian entró en una tienda de ropa y Kurt lo siguió, cuando vio que Sebastian iba a sacar una chaqueta, él también la toco.

"Oh, hola Sebastian." Dijo Kurt actuando sorprendido. "Soy yo, Kurt, tú sabes, el novio de Blaine."

"Sí, te recuerdo, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Estoy bien, así que ¿Te vas a llevar esta chaqueta? Porque si no, voy a comprarla." Dijo sin soltar la dichosa chaqueta.

"Sí, la llevo." Dijo Sebastian tampoco dejando ir la chaqueta.

Kurt suspiró. "Es una pena, realmente me gustaba esta chaqueta, pero fuiste quién la tocó primero. Llegaste primero, así que no trataré de quitártela. Juego limpio ¿Ves? Si alguien ya tiene algo, tú no puedes arrebatárselo, ¿Verdad?"

Sebastian se limitó a asentir. Kurt vio que ambos vestían algo rojo en sus ropas. "Espero que no tengamos nada más en común a parte del color de nuestras ropas." Dijo burlonamente.

"Tenemos algo más en común." Dijo Sebastian mientras Kurt lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. "Esta chaqueta, quiero decir, a ambos nos gusta ¿Cierto?"

Kurt se relajó y le dio una sonrisa. "¿Quieres tomar un café?"

CAFETERÍA

"Entonces, Sebastian ¿Cómo va tu adaptamiento a los Warblers?

"Bien, todos ellos son muy agradables."

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. "Sí, lo son, es mejor que no te aproveches de la gente agradable."

Sebastian lo miró. "¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Sólo estableciendo un hecho, la gente agradable es muy crédula a veces. ¿No crees eso?"

"No puedo negar eso." Respondió Sebastian.

"Te gustan las cosas agradables ¿No?" dijo Kurt mirando su reloj.

"Sí." El más alto respondió. "Son un placer culpable. Pero ¿Sabes? En realidad no me siento culpable, porque sé que me las merezco."

Kurt le dio una sonrisa tensa a lo que dijo. "Debe ser bueno ser rico ¿Cierto? Puedes tener lo que quieras, puedes comprar lo que quieras. Aunque soy el tipo de persona que cree que las mejores cosas son gratis. Como el amor por ejemplo. ¿Qué piensas tú, Sebastian? ¿Crees en el amor?"

Sebastian comenzó a reír. "¿Amor? No sé. Pero ¿Puedes creer honestamente que el amor puede durar toda la vida?"

"Sí, quiero decir, ¿Por qué no? Creo en el amor. Creo en las relaciones. ¿Por qué no lo intentas alguna vez?" respondió Kurt.

Después de terminar su café, Kurt le preguntó a Sebastian si podía llevarlo a su casa. "Lo agradecería muchísimo."

"Seguro." Dijo Sebastian.

"Gracias, oh, recordé algo, ¿Por qué no cenas en mi casa esta noche?, como signo de agradecimiento por traerme a casa. Además como un gracias por llevarte a mi novio." Dijo Kurt.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Dónde tu tío, está tan feliz de haber ingresado." Continuó Kurt.

"No es necesario, pero gracias por la amable oferta."

"Insisto, además tengo la casa para mí solo, así que invitaré a Blaine también." Dijo Kurt mientras se alejaba sin esperar una respuesta.

Sebastian miró al menor suspicazmente, pero lo siguió de todos modos.

RESIDENCIA HUDMEL

"Tienes una casa muy bonita." Elogió Sebastian al ingresar en ella.

"Gracias. Estoy seguro que Blaine estará muy feliz de verte aquí, incluso puede venir aquí temprano." Respondió Kurt mientras se ocupaba de cocinar.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, algo para ayudar?" ofreció Sebastian.

Kurt se volvió hacia él. "No, está bien, si lo hicieras podrías verme tratando de envenenar tu comida."

Sebastian lucía ofendido. "¿Disculpa?"

Kurt se rio. "¿Te asusté? Lo siento si mi sentido del humor ha sido muy seco estos pocos días."

Después de cocinar, Kurt estaba arreglando la mesa cuando el timbre sonó. "¿Puedes atender eso por mí? Debe ser Blaine."

Sebastian asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hola cariño..." dijo Blaine, al abrirse la puerta, puso una mirada sorprendida en su rostro al ver a Sebastian ahí. Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Kurt llegó.

"La cena está servida. ¿Van a quedarse ahí mirándose el uno al otro?" preguntó Kurt.

Eso les trajo de vuelta a la vida y Blaine se acercó a besar a Kurt. "Vamos a comer, muero de hambre."

"Entonces, Sebastian, ¿Sabes cocinar?" preguntó Kurt cuando comenzaron a comer.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "Lo intenté, pero no es para mí."

"Deberías tratar de cocinar más, dicen que el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre es a través del estómago." Dijo Kurt viendo a Blaine y Sebastian mirándose. "Pero por la manera en que luces, estoy seguro que sabes muchos atajos."

"Tengo mis maneras." Estuvo de acuerdo Sebastian. "Pero ahora mismo no estoy buscando nada, sólo estoy jugando" le lanzó una mirada a Blaine. "Divirtiéndome."

"¿Así que estás seguro de que no hay alguien en tu vida ahora?" preguntó Kurt.

"No tengo tiempo para eso, sólo causa estrés. Además no quiero actuar como un novio sospechoso si llego a tener uno, no quiero ser paranoico." Respondió Sebastian.

Kurt rio. "Estoy seguro que si **llegas** a tener novio, él sería un chico suertudo. ¿No crees eso, Blaine?"

"Sí, muy suertudo." Dijo Blaine tranquilamente.

"Estoy muy feliz de tener una relación, me hace feliz saber que soy amado. Si descubriera que Blaine está engañándome," el ambiente en la habitación se puso más tenso. "Yo sólo podría atacar a la persona con la que me está engañando." Dijo Kurt mirando directamente a Sebastian. "No, espera, tacha eso, yo podría atacar a ambos en realidad."

"Esta es una cena muy agradable." Dijo Blaine tratando de romper la tensión.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Kurt. Fue muy vergonzoso." Dijo Blaine molesto después de que Sebastian se fue.

"¿Vergonzoso, por qué? ¿Nada está pasando entre él y tú, cierto?" preguntó Kurt. "Sólo lo traje aquí para que podamos ser amigos."

"Deja de fingir Kurt, le dijiste que venga aquí para así poder asustarlo. Lo único que no hiciste es decirle directamente que crees que yo te estoy engañando con él." Gritó Blaine.

Kurt rio. "Bien, entonces ustedes dos no están engañándome a mis espaladas, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?"

"Porque no importa cuántas veces te diga que no estoy engañándote, tú haces parecer que lo estoy." Explicó Blaine.

'_Mentiroso' _"Bien, entonces ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?" preguntó Kurt. "El Blaine que yo conozco no me engañaría, el problema es que no sé si eres la misma persona."

"Kurt."

"Creo que has permanecido demasiado tiempo, Blaine. Deberías irte."

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Al día siguiente, Kurt fue a la casa de Blaine para hablar. El realmente amaba a Blaine y no quería perderlo. Necesitaban resolver todo ahora. Tocó el timbre, pero nadie respondió, estaba seguro de que Blaine estaba en su casa cuando vio su carro estacionado afuera.

Trató con la puerta y estaba sorprendido al ver que no estaba con seguro.

"¡Blaine!" llamó cuando cerró la puerta tras él. En silencio, subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su novio. A medida que se acercaba comenzó a oír gemidos. Acelerando sus pasos, abrió la puerta para encontrar a Blaine y Sebastian teniendo sexo.

El rostro de Blaine palideció al mirar a Kurt, mientras que Kurt sólo tenía una mano sobre su boca. Sebastian rápidamente se bajó del otro y se cubrió con una toalla.

"Wow Blaine...sólo wow..." fue lo único que Kurt pudo decir y después de eso comenzó a salir.

Blaine entró en acción y se puso sus jeans. "Kurt, espera, por favor." Dijo al encontrarse con el más alto antes de que dejara la casa. "Kurt, esto no significa nada, Okay, estábamos sólo...esto no significa nada. Te lo aseguro."

Kurt lo miró con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "¿No significa nada? Claramente no sabes lo que estás diciendo Blaine. Hace un par de semanas dijiste que Sebastian no significaba nada para ti, pero por lo que vi hace un rato, aparentemente sí."

"Lo siento mucho Kurt, por favor, esto no volverá a suceder." Suplicó Blaine tratando de acercar a Kurt hacia él.

Kurt lo empujó. "¿Sabes qué? No me importa si pasa de nuevo, porque terminamos, Blaine. Eres un mentiroso y un embustero y no el tipo de persona que creía que eras. Diviértete con tu puta."

* * *

><p>Sólo queda un capítulo más ¿Qué les pareció?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaap (: Bueno, este es el último cap. Es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Aquí se los dejo (:

* * *

><p>No one else but you<p>

**INICIO**

Blaine's POV

No era capaz de hacer nada cuando Kurt se fue. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? Debería haber previsto que Kurt querría hablar conmigo después de la pelea que tuvimos. Él siempre era el primero que buscaba arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Nunca viene a mi casa sin anunciar, me hubiera mandado un mensaje primero.

Regresé a mi casa decidido a ir tras Kurt, si él no quiere verme entonces se lo suplicare. Esperaré afuera de su casa si tengo que hacerlo. Una vez en mi habitación, vi a Sebastian casualmente sentado en mi cama con la ropa puesta.

"Creo que deberías irte." Le dije mientras pasaba por delante de él para tomar ropas del armario.

"Creo que es mejor que lo haya descubierto." Miré a Sebastian cuando dijo eso y noté que tenía mi celular. Se lo quité y revisé mis mensajes, y ahí estaba el mensaje de Kurt que decía que estaba viniendo a mi casa. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando leí que terminó el mensaje con un "Te amo".

"Sabías que iba a venir, por eso hiciste esto." Dije con enojo.

Sebastian se burló de mí. "Por la forma en que actuó la noche pasada pensé que ya lo sabía. No entiendo por qué estas molesto por esto. Él no te merece, Blaine." Dijo Sebastian mirándome.

Mi sangre hirvió a lo que dijo. "¿No me merece? Ni si quiera lo conoces. ¿Por qué hiciste esto Sebastian? ¿Es porque piensas que dejaría a Kurt por ti? ¿Por alguien como tú?

Sebastian me miró, con ira en sus ojos. "¿Alguien como yo?" preguntó mientras me empujó. "¿Cómo crees que soy?"

De inmediato me levanté y lo empujé haciéndole caer en mi cama, me puse encima de él y puse sus muñecas en la cama mientras que luchaba debajo de mí. "Creo que sabes exactamente el tipo de persona que eres. ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para estar molesto?" le grité. "No tienes derecho, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque fuiste tú el que inició esto Sebastian, me dijiste que lo que hacíamos no significaba nada. Así que ¿Qué derecho tienes para hacer esto?" continué, lo solté y estaba a punto de irme, pero me jaló de regreso.

"No te atrevas a ir Blaine. No actúes como si fueras superior y poderoso, porque sé que disfrutaste las cosas que hicimos. No me digas que no sentiste algo por mí."

Me volví hacia él con incredulidad. "¿Sentir algo por ti? ¿De eso se trata? ¿Pensaste que sentía algo por ti, que te amaba?" comencé a caminar hacia él y vi un destello de tristeza en sus ojos por lo que dije, pero no me importó. "¿Eso era lo que querías oír? ¿Qué te amo? Sabes que nunca sucedería, porque no te amo."

Sebastian estaba respirando con dificultad ahora, pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo más se fue dando un portazo al salir.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Rachel's POV

Cuando vi a Kurt en la puerta y el estado en el que se encontraba, inmediatamente lo metí dentro de la casa y luego en mi habitación.

"Rachel, lo siento por venir aquí sin avisarte, pero ¿Está bien si me quedo aquí por la noche? He pedido permiso y realmente no quiero que mi papá me vea así." Me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Claro Kurt, sabes que eres siempre bienvenido aquí." Me senté junto a él decidiendo no insistirle en el por qué de que estuviera ahí, aunque tenía una sospecha.

"Los vi juntos." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Besuqueándose?" pregunté, recordando lo que hice el año pasado con Puck.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y rió con tristeza. "Te aseguro, Rachel, estaban haciendo más que eso."

"¿Quieres que llame a Finn y le dé una lección?

"No Rachel, no...no quiero que alguien sepa de esto, ¿Okey? Prométemelo."

"Pero Kurt, ¿Por qué?" pregunté confundida, en mi opinión, Blaine merecía salir lastimado.

"Prométemelo, no le dirás a nadie." Dijo Kurt mirándome fijamente. "Por favor, Rachel."

"Bien, no lo haré, pero tienes que decirme por qué."

"Como no puedes competir, lo necesitamos en las Seleccionales." Me explicó Kurt.

"No puedo creer que seas capaz de pensar en eso después de lo que pasó." Le contesté.

"Rachel, hemos querido que el Glee club gane desde el comienzo, mucho antes de que lo conociera. No voy a dejar que perdamos la oportunidad de ganar por algo como esto. Y quiero que lo que pasó se quede entre nosotros." Me dijo seriamente.

No sé por qué, pero de pronto me sentí con ganas de aplaudirlo. "Eres muy fuerte. Kurt."

Abrazó fuertemente una de mis almohadas. "No sé, creo que todavía estoy en shock o algo así." Después de un rato vi sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. "Y ahora creo que me estoy fijando mejor." Hundió la cara en mi almohada.

Lo acerqué y lo abrasé, se acomodó a mi lado y pude sentir su cuerpo temblando. Sobé su espalda con suavidad, realmente me sentía con ganas de ir dónde Blaine y golpearlo con fuerza.

"Lo siento por tu almohada Rachel." Dijo Kurt entre sollozos.

Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien cuando oí a mi papá llamándome. "Rachel, alguien quiere verte."

"En un rato regreso, ¿Okay?" le dije a Kurt quién asintió.

Al ver en la sala a la persona que le causó mucho dolor a mi mejor amigo, me dirigí decididamente hacia él y le empujé con un dedo en el pecho. "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" pregunté tratando de contener mi voz para que mi papá no oyera.

"Rachel, estoy aquí para ver a Kurt." Dijo Blaine frotándose el pecho dónde le di el golpecito.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí?"

"Fui a su casa y su papá me dijo que estaba aquí." Explicó Blaine. "Mira Rachel, yo realmente necesito hablar con él." Dijo con urgencia.

"Tienes mucho valor para encarar a su padre después de lo que le hiciste a Kurt."

"Rachel, yo-" él paró de hablar y estaba mirando detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a Kurt allí.

"Kurt, deberías regresar a mi habitación, me encargaré de esto." Pero mientras decía estas palabras, Blaine ya estaba caminando hacia él. Estaba a punto de llegar a Kurt cuando Kurt lo detuvo.

"No me toques." Sentí un poco de satisfacción cuando dijo eso y vi el brazo de Blaine bajar a su lado.

"Yo realmente quiero hablar contigo." Dijo Blaine.

"Kurt, si no quieres hablar con él, entonces llamaré a mi papá para que lo saque de aquí." Le avisé.

"Kurt, por favor." Dijo Blaine de nuevo. Vi a Kurt mirarlo y asintió lentamente.

"Pero Kurt." Protesté.

"Rachel, estaré bien, sólo tenemos que arreglar las cosas (sin doble sentido). ¿Está bien si usamos tu sótano para hablar?"

"Seguro."

Blaine's POV

Rachel nos llevó a su sótano y me miró antes de irse. Cuando empecé a acercarme a Kurt, él levantó su mano indicando que quería que me quedara dónde estaba.

"¿Hice algo mal? ¿Hay algo que falta en mí?" preguntó mirándome con dolor en sus ojos.

Negué con la cabeza. "Kurt no, no hay nada mal contigo. Eres perfecto." Dije, no queriendo que pensara que había algo mal con él, porque no lo había. Yo era el que estaba mal, yo era el único al que le falta algo.

"¿Entonces, por qué? Porque he estado pensando en esto una y otra vez y aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" me preguntó, estaba llorando ahora. Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso cuando yo era el que le hacía daño.

Ni siquiera podía formular una respuesta a lo que preguntó, porque no sé por qué hice algo tan estúpido. No sé por qué deje ir esto tan lejos.

"Lo sabía Blaine, sabía que estaba pasando y verlo con mis propios ojos sólo me mató. Me rebaje, Blaine. Vestir de la forma en que me he estado vistiendo estos días, iniciando sexo para llamar tu atención, ese no soy yo Blaine." Paró y tomó aire, estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, con los dedos sobre sus brazos.

"Kurt." Dije tratando de tomarlo en mis brazos, pero me empujó. "No me toques. ¿Sabes por qué hice eso, Blaine? Porque te amo."

"Kurt."

Empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas. "Mañana en la escuela, no quiero que te acerques a mí, no quiero que me toques, y no quiero que me hables."

"Kurt, por favor," traté de agarrar su mano, pero él la apartó.

"No le voy a decir a nadie sobre esto, porque sé que podría afectar nuestra presentación grupal." Dijo Kurt.

"Kurt por favor, no me dejes, por favor, no dejes nuestra relación." Le supliqué.

Kurt se río. "Blaine, no creo que fui el que dejó nuestra relación primero."

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Kurt's POV

Al día siguiente en la escuela, estaba alegre de ver que Finn aún trataba a Blaine igual, lo que me hacía saber que Rachel cumplió su promesa y no le dijo a nadie. Los tres días antes de las Seleccionales fueron incómodos al evadir a Blaine, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no me escucharía y trataría de hablarme. Pero he estado en esta escuela mucho antes que él, así que sabía ciertos lugares a los que podía ir, dónde no me encontrara. Nadie en el Glee club parecía haber notado algo fuera de lo común entre Blaine y yo por las inminentes Seleccionales y eso me ayudaba.

Todo iba muy bien ahora, Finn y Rachel fueron capaces de convencer a Sam de regresar, los miembros de la banda eran buenos siguiendo la rutina de baile y esta tarde ya eran las Seleccionales. Confiaba en que teníamos la oportunidad de ganar.

Después de que los dos grupos hayan interpretado sus canciones y nosotros lo hacíamos, me molestó un poco cuando vi a Sebastian en la audiencia. Sacudí la cabeza y continué no dejando que eso me importara.

Blaine's POV

Después de la competencia, el Sr. Schue decidió celebrarlo en el salón de coro. Vi a Kurt abrazando y felicitando a todos, bueno excepto a mí. Me sentí triste así que decidí ir al auditorio. Al caminar en el escenario oí pasos atrás de mí. Realmente esperaba que fueran de Kurt, pero no lo eran.

"Blaine, felicitaciones por tu triunfo." Dijo Sebastian.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quería verte." Dijo Sebastian acercándose a mí.

"El espectáculo terminó, debes irte." Dije alejándome para irme, pero sentí que me abrazó por la espalda.

"Blaine, te amo." Dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo lo empujé.

"Sebastian, para esto ya, se acabó entre nosotros." Contesté.

"No, por favor." Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Por favor, no me dejes, te amo." Dijo tratando de tomar mi mano.

"Sebastian para, no puedo seguir con esto." Dije tratando de alejarlo, pero él estaba aferrándose a mis brazos.

"No, no puede ser. Por favor Blaine, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que me ames. Por favor Blaine, haré lo que sea." Suplicó. "Lo que tú quieras, sólo por favor, no me dejes."

"Sebastian para okey." Dije, pero no me escuchaba y trató de besarme.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que él estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla. "Tú, puta." Dijo Kurt enojado cuando comenzó a golpear a Sebastian, quién estaba en el suelo. Traté de detener a Kurt, pero se aparto de mí y me dio una bofetada.

Se volvió hacia Sebastian de nuevo y comenzó a pegar al más alto, quién seguía aún en el suelo. "¡Estúpido, inmunda zorra!" Sebastian estaba tratando de defenderse de los golpes. "Por favor para. Por favor no más."

Agarré a Kurt de nuevo y finalmente fui capaz de alejarlo de Sebastian. "No más por favor." Dijo Sebastian mientras Kurt fue capaz de darle una patada.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Blaine estaba sentado en una de las sillas en el Lima Bean con su habitual café en su mano, Jeff sólo lo miraba. El moreno dio un gran suspiro. "Fui tan estúpido; debería haberte escuchado y terminar con todo eso."

"No sabías que iba a terminar así." Dijo Jeff.

"Hubiera sido aún el mismo final, porque en cosas como estas, las verdades siempre salen a la superficie." Dijo Blaine.

"Estoy seguro que con el tiempo, todo se pondrá bien y tu podrás hacer las paces con él." Contestó Jeff.

"Mi error es demasiado grande Jeff, no creo que pueda arreglarlo."

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Blaine acababa de salir de la escuela debido a un proyecto que tenía que terminar. Dio un suspiro cansado al ver a Sebastian en el estacionamiento.

"Blaine, tenemos que hablar." Dijo el más alto.

"Estoy cansado de esto, por favor déjame en paz." Dijo Blaine mientras entraba en su auto y se marchaba.

Sebastian también entro a su auto y lo siguió, tratando de llamar a Blaine.

Blaine lo ignoró y siguió conduciendo, Sebastian estaba haciendo sonar la bocina para llamar su atención y tratar de que se detenga, pero sólo causó que acelerara.

En la intersección, Blaine no se dio cuenta que un coche que se había pasado una luz roja iba hacia él. Un destello de las luces del coche fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Sebastian estaba sentado en una de las sillas del hospital mientras que una enfermera se acercó a él para darle las posesiones de Blaine que habían sido recuperadas del choque. Un poco más tarde los padres de Blaine llegaron y fueron llevados a su habitación.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación y fue hacia él. "Señor, ¿Usted fue el que llegó con el paciente Blaine Anderson?"

Sebastian solo afirmó. "Los padres del paciente están permitiendo a su novio verlo ahora. Puede ir a la habitación."

"Yo...yo no soy su novio." Contestó Sebastian.

La enfermera lo miró como disculpándose. "Lo siento mucho por asumirlo."

"Está bien, voy a llamarlo ahora mismo." La enfermera se disculpó una vez más y lo dejó mientras llamaba a Kurt usando el celular de Blaine.

Cuando Kurt llegó, Sebastian se escondió en una esquina, vio como Kurt frenéticamente fue a la recepción para saber dónde estaba Blaine. Cuando la enfermera le dijo, inmediatamente entró a la habitación.

Sebastian lo siguió y se asomó a través del cristal de la puerta. Vio a la mamá de Blaine abrazar fuertemente a Kurt y como el padre de Blaine le dio una palmada en la espalda. Luego vio a Kurt mirar a Blaine con preocupación en su rostro y suavemente tomó la mano de Blaine en la suya.

Sebastian había tenido suficiente y se volvió a sentar en la silla que ocupaba hace un rato.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Sebastian vio a Kurt sentarse en una de las sillas del hospital en la sala de espera, ya que este dio a los padres de Blaine un tiempo a solas con su hijo. "Kurt..."

La persona nombrada lo miró brevemente antes de mirar de nuevo a la pared; tenía una mirada dura en su rostro. Sebastian se sentó a dos sillas de él, teniendo en cuenta el mantener su distancia. "Quería hablar contigo."

Kurt no le dio ninguna indicación de si quería que el chico más alto continuara o no, así que Sebastian escogió continuar hablando. "Es mi culpa...todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa. Continué persuadiendo a Blaine a pesar de que ustedes dos estaban juntos porque...porque yo pensé que si continuaba viéndome con él, se enamoraría de mí." Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, y tomó una bocanada de aire. "Pero sólo me estaba engañando a mí mismo porque sé que tú eres el único al que ama Kurt...no a mí...y no importa cuánto tiempo pasamos juntos, tú eres el único con el que quiere regresar."

Supo entonces que Kurt lo estaba escuchando porque la dura mirada que estaba en su rostro fue reemplazada por una mirada triste. "Tú lo amas."

"Yo...eso ya no importa...Kurt, si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame...Pero por favor, perdona a Blaine."

Kurt lo miró. "Te culpo, pero Blaine todavía forma parte en todo esto...y sobre lo último que dijiste, sabes que no eres la persona indicada para pedirme eso. Ahora por favor vete."

Sebastian se levantó sabiendo que había dicho lo que quería decir, sin embargo, antes de irse miró a Kurt una última vez. "Lo siento mucho Kurt, por todo."

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Su padre le permitió a Kurt quedarse en el hospital para cuidar a Blaine. La madre de Blaine también estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo que la persona a la que su hijo le gustaría ver más que a nadie era Kurt.

El chico de ojos azules grisáceos tomó la mano de Blaine y lo miró preocupado. Tenía una sensación de incomodidad en su pecho a pesar de que el doctor les informó que Blaine estaría bien y que no habría ningún daño. Estar en el hospital le traía malos recuerdos, no entendía por qué la gente especial para él terminaba ahí. Primero su mamá, luego su papá el año pasado, y ahora Blaine.

Cuando recibió la llamada de que Blaine estaba en el hospital, esperó lo peor y se asustó. Finn tuvo que calmarlo y llevarlo al hospital debido a que su hermanastro estaba preocupado y podría chocar su auto. Kurt tenía que recordar agradecerle más tarde.

El ver a Blaine en la cama del hospital con su brazo en el cabestrillo y moretones en su rostro le hizo comprender que no le importaba que Blaine lo haya engañado. Le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba el menor, le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que no quería ver a Blaine herido. Le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que todavía lo amaba.

Mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Blaine comenzó a despertar. "Kurt..." dijo con voz ronca.

Grandes ojos azules grisáceos se volvieron hacia él, con preocupación y alivio claramente visibles. Kurt se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre él peinando su pelo con suavidad. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Debería llamar a la enfermera? Debería llamar a tus padres." Estaba a punto de llamar a los padres de Blaine, pero Blaine agarró su mano impidiéndole irse.

"Por favor no me dejes." Dijo Blaine débilmente. Kurt lo miró sabiendo que había un significado más profundo de lo que Blaine acababa de decir. "Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho, por favor, por favor Kurt no me dejes." El menor imploró mientras lo miraba suplicante.

Kurt se sentó, con su mano aún sostenida por Blaine. "Lo sé Blaine, te perdono, y no te dejaré." Él contestó.

"Te prometo que no te haré daño de nuevo." Prometió Blaine.

"Lo sé." Contestó Kurt.

Esa noche, Blaine no dejo ni una sola vez la mano de Kurt, con miedo de que si la soltaba, el otro se iría. Pero el otro se apegó a lo que dijo y no lo dejó, y cuando tenía que hacerlo, él prometía que regresaría.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Blaine finalmente salió del hospital, pero estaba inseguro de cómo actuar en torno a Kurt a pesar de que este ya le había dicho que fue perdonado. Mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos de McKinley él quería tomar la mano de Kurt, pero tenía miedo de cómo Kurt podría reaccionar. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente la mano de Kurt.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" le preguntó Kurt preocupado.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No, no es nada, estoy bien. Yo sólo..."

"¿Tú sólo qué?" solicitó Kurt.

"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo Blaine y a pesar de que Kurt no estaba convencido, optó por no entrometerse en ello.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

"¿No puedes qué?" preguntó Jeff a través de la pantalla de la laptop.

"No puedo sostener su mano." Dijo Blaine.

"¿Por qué? Pensé que sólo tenías una lesión en tu brazo izquierdo, tu mano derecha está bien." Dijo Jeff.

"No es que soy físicamente incapaz de sostener su mano, es sólo que tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar." Explicó Blaine.

"Pero cada vez que te visitábamos, y Kurt estaba ahí, tú siempre sostenías su mano y él parecía bien con eso." Contestó Jeff. "Así que, ¿De qué tienes miedo?"

"No sé, ¿Del rechazo?" dijo Blaine.

"Oh por favor Blaine, te estás preocupando por nada. Escúchame, dijiste que Kurt ya te perdono ¿Cierto?"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

"Y mientras tú estabas en el hospital, él siempre te dejaba sostener su mano cada vez que estaba ahí, lo cual recuerdo que me decías que era todo los días. Si él quisiera rechazarte, él sólo hubiera comprado que estuvieras bien, se hubiera ido y no quedado hasta que la hora de visita terminara."

"Eso es verdad." Murmuró Blaine.

"Además si tú no haces algo, él podría tener la idea de que tú no quieres volver a empezar con él." Dijo Jeff.

"¿Qué dices? Claro que quiero volver a empezar con él."

"Pero no estás haciendo nada. El último contacto físico que tuviste con él fue tomarle de la mano en el hospital, dices que tienes miedo de sentarte con él durante el ensayo de Glee, los dos ya no se llaman todas las noches, y ya no tienen sus usuales citas de café más. Él te perdonó Blaine, el balón está en tu cancha ahora. Así que ¿Qué vas a hacer?" terminó Jeff.

Blaine estaba pensando en todo; él vio a Kurt mirándolo cada vez que ellos estaban juntos en la escuela como si estuviera esperando algo. "¿Por qué soy tan despistado en estas cosas?"

"Eso no es noticia nueva para mí." Dijo Jeff recordando los eventos del año pasado antes de que Kurt y Blaine estén juntos. "Hablando de noticias tengo algo que decirte sobre Sebastian."

"¿Qué hay de él?" preguntó Blaine, la última vez que vio al chico más alto fue antes del accidente.

"Se está yendo." Respondió Jeff.

"¿Dejando qué? ¿Los Warblers?

"No, se está yendo de aquí, está regresando a Francia." Respondió Jeff.

"¿Por qué?"

Jeff sólo se encogió de hombros. "Si tengo que suponer, entonces tengo que decir que tiene que ver con lo que pasó entre tú, él, y Kurt."

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Sebastian hecho una última mirada a su dormitorio para ver si todas sus cosas habían sido empacadas. "¿Te cansaste con todos esos chiquillos por aquí?" una voz divertida preguntó a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta, Sebastian vio a Blaine inclinándose en la puerta. No había visto al menor desde la noche en el hospital después del accidente. Después de la charla que tuvo con Kurt, inmediatamente se fue y no tuvo el coraje para visitar a Blaine durante su estadía en el hospital. "Sólo pensé en ciertas cosas e imaginé que sería mejor si regresó a Francia." Explicó Sebastian.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Blaine, preocupado.

Sebastian se río. "Es tan tú preguntar algo como eso cuando tú eres el que ha estado internado en el hospital." Dijo mientras hacía un gesto hacia el brazo izquierdo de Blaine, el cual estaba en un cabestrillo, y además él aún tenía moretones en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

"Estoy bien, los analgésicos están cuidando de esto." Contestó el menor mientras entraba en la habitación por completo.

"Mira Blaine...Lo si-" comenzó Sebastian, pero Blaine lo interrumpió levantando su mano derecha.

"No..." dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No te disculpes...ambos hicimos mal así que no te disculpes."

Sebastian lo miró inseguro antes de preguntar lo que había estado en su mente por días. "¿Cómo están tú y Kurt?"

Blaine miró al suelo antes de mirarlo. "Estamos...arreglando las cosas."

Sebastian sintió una sensación de intranquilidad en el pecho, lo cual sabía que era culpa cuando miro la expresión triste de Blaine. "Estoy seguro de que ambos estarán bien." Le reaseguró, recordando cuan frenético y preocupado Kurt estaba cuando llegó al hospital, como Kurt suavemente tomó la mano de Blaine en la suya y como miraba a Blaine con una tierna mirada en los ojos. "Él realmente te ama."

"Lo sé, soy un chico suertudo." Dijo Blaine sonriendo mientras recordaba a su novio. "Jeff me dijo que te vas hoy."

"Mi papá dijo que si me voy es mejor que sólo pocas personas me vean ir." El más alto chequeó su reloj. "Mejor voy ahora mismo."

"¿Qué hay de tus cosas?" preguntó Blaine mientras ambos salían de la habitación y Sebastian cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Alguien las recogerá más tarde." El más alto explicó mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo. "¿Quién te condujo hasta aquí?"

"Kurt, está esperando en el auto." Respondió Blaine.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento. Sebastian vio a Kurt esperando en su camioneta, asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, lo cual el otro regresó en conocimiento.

"Así que supongo que es el momento para despedirse." Dijo Sebastian dirigiéndose hacia Blaine y tendiendo su mano al otro.

El menor sonrió y lo abrazó con su brazo bueno; Sebastian se sorprendió, pero regresó el abrazo, disfrutándolo y sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que sería capaz de mantener al otro chico así. "Adiós Sebastian." Dijo Blaine, pero cuando estaba a punto de separarse, el más alto lo mantuvo aún. "Blaine, por todo lo que vale la pena, lo siento mucho por todo." Susurró.

"Lo sé." Contestó Blaine al terminar el abrazo. "Cuídate."

Sebastian sonrió. "Sabes que siempre lo hago." Sebastian se volvió hacia Kurt y movió su mano en señal de despedida, lo cual el otro regresó. Entró en su auto y con un último gesto de despedida hacia Blaine, se fue.

Blaine se quedó allí hasta que el auto de Sebastian pasara el portón de la escuela. En ese momento, fue al lado del copiloto de la camioneta y subió mientras Kurt abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. El menor tuvo problemas para llegar a abrochar su cinturón así que Kurt se desabrochó el suyo y tomó el otro, cuidando de no tocar el brazo lesionado de Blaine, y lo abrochó. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya. "Kurt lo si-"

Kurt puso un dedo sobre los labios de Blaine. "Ha habido muchas disculpas que han sido dichas y quiero escuchar otras palabras de tu boca." Dijo Kurt mirándolo expectante.

Blaine sonrió y dijo las palabras que estaba muriendo por decir, pero de las que también tenía miedo de hacerlo. "Te amo." La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Kurt le dio una sensación de calor en el pecho.

"También te amo." Kurt se inclinó y lo besó en los labios; Blaine tomó su mejilla y profundizo el beso. Transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese beso, sus disculpas y arrepentimiento por todo lo que había pasado, su felicidad de que Kurt le perdonó, su amor por Kurt, su promesa de que nunca más le haría daño a Kurt.

* * *

><p>Y ojalá no lo haga x)..Por lo menos terminan juntos..porque no lo hubiera traducido si al final no terminaban juntos (:<p>

Aunque ya no sé que pensar con los spoilers del beso entre Sebastian y Blaine y que luego Kurt pelea con Sebastian y luego con Blaine... u.u Ya ni se que va a pasar luego..aunque eso me dara inspiracion para escribir un fic tal vez hehe x) Sólo que no quiero ver a Kurt sufrir :c

¿Qué creen del final? Por los reviews anteriores puedo suponer muchas cosas x)


End file.
